


Team Cap(able of forgiving)

by noga1290



Series: Team Cap(able) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga1290/pseuds/noga1290
Summary: Thor is on another planet, Bruce is in the middle of nowhere, Rhodey is at the hospital, Pepper is working, T'challa is at Wakanda, Wanda and Vision are working out their problems in the Caribbeans (Tony's way to say 'thank you' for JARVIS), Sam is finally home, and Scott- Wait, why should Tony care? He doesn't even know him.So Tony is with Natasha, Clint, Bucky and Steve.Well, he needs to do some team-bonding anyway.





	

So, these days, he tried to maintain at his lab 24/7.

And it pissed him off. Why should he act like a guest in his own tower just because 'it will damage his public image' to kick them out? He tried to say to his consultants (a gift from Pepper) that it will damage his public image if he'll let the murderer of his parents stay around the building, but they told him that  _'Tony, no offence, this idea suck'_    ~~he really likes his consultants, they make Pepper's job easier~~.

But he couldn't kick them out.

Not without kicking Cap, Widow, Hawkeye and Barnes out.

Of course, karma couldn't just leave him alone, and that's why he woke up to a rotten fridge, which means he'd has to go up in order to get some food. It was 2 am, so he thought that no one will be awake.

As always, he was wrong.

He entered the kitchen, opened the fridge, took the bottle of milk which was on the door and started walking back to his lab, when suddenly he felt a metal hand holding his throat, pressing. 

"Don't move." he heard the growl of Bucky, and froze. 

_Air was fading. He couldn't breath. Help help help_

_He was in Siberia, the metal punch hit him in the face again and again. His blood start dripping on his suit, on the floor, everywhere. Bucky punches Tony's face, looks straight into his eyes and break his father's neck. Tony's body felt pain in his guts, but Tony was somewhere else, as the light faded from his mother's eyes. His eyes were glassy now, and one tear slided on his face._

_"Don't cry, you big baby. You're a Stark. You're made of Iron." hissed his father's dead body, who was now sitting, leaning on the car._

_"_ _Be a hero, Anthony. You still can save Edwin." begged his mother. Tony looked up, just in time to see Bucky lifting Jarvis from his throat._

_"NO!" he screamed and tried to pounce at the Winter Solider, but his sticky blood was everywhere, webs from Peter's hands mixed with the red liquid, preventing him from moving. He felt hands on his shoulder, his father's hands._

_"_ _Watch and learn, my child. This is how a hero looks like." And Steve was suddenly there, smiling at Tony while straggling Jarvis, his one and only father, and Natasha and Clint were there, talking to each other like nothing happened, and he tried to scream but his mouth was full of water, he was in Afghanistan again, the hands of four soliders pushing him inside the bucket, he couldn't breath, he couldn't think, Jarvis' voice asking for help was 10,000 miles away, and then he heard a familiar voice._

_"Steve, thanks god." he breathed, soaked in the fresh air, his head was pulled out of the water just in time to see Captain America besides him. "Steve?" He lifted his shield and then hit the car battery, he couldn't breath, he was dying, there was nothing he could do, water kept streaming on his face, he saw Steve's lips moving but he couldn't hear him, they were right, he was no hero, just a lost boy-_

"STARK!" 

The desperate scream ringed in his ears.

"Natasha." he begged, in panic, curled into a ball on the hard floor. "Please, don't let them do it again, I swear I'll build whatever they'd like to, I'll build them the  _freaking flying car_ that my dad promised them, I'll make Bucky's hand thousand times better, just please, don't hurt Jarvis and-"

"Stark, get yourself together." Clint spat, although Tony could identify... worriness? "No one will hurt you. You're here, safe with us-" "No, I'm not, I'm not a part of the team, I've ruined it all, I only bring trouble, I'm just a big baby, I'm not a hero-"

he felt strong hands on his shoulders. Cold metal and human one. He flintched at the touch, but Bucky hold him tight. "Look, Stark, I'm only going to say this once." He said, with shaking voice, tried to be monotonous. "You  _are_ a freaking hero. I won't lie. You've done terrible things, but you pushed yourself together. That's not an easy thing to do. You don't like, just push this fucking button, and you're good, and you didn't hurt anyone, but you made your way. You flied a fucking nuke into the space, man!" he laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I mean, you were willing to sacrafise yourself for everyone. You know, my mother, she used to say- 'when one does something wrong, don't forget all the things he did right.' And, well, I tried to stick to this sentence, I killed many people, and I don't- I had hard time with it, and what I'm trying to say is, I try my best, and you try your best, and although both of us killed many people, well, ugh, it took me time to understand it, but maybe we, the broken men, who rise from the ashes and the shadow of our past, maybe we can be heroes." He finished, and Stark stared at him with big, brown, glassy eyes. He wasn't really sure what to do, so he just pulled Stark at him for a hug.

"I'm sorry, man. I know it's my fault, all these things, the war, but maybe you can give me another chance?" he asked, his voice full of hope that wasn't there for a long time. "I just don't wanna see fear in people's eyes ever again." he added.

Tony nodded slowly. It was ironic, how he was ready to give second chance to another man, another murderer of thousands men, women and children, but not himself. 

Maybe, just maybe, there was a James in there. 

Maybe his hero wasn't dead.

"Look, Stark, I'll cut the bullshit. I was suicidal, okay? Get it?" Clint spat, and Steve, who was seating quietly until then, raised his head from his hands. Tony noticed that his eyes were red and his hands were wet, like he was crying. Tony identified in Clint the small change from attack to defence at his body language, and Natasha probably noticed it too, because she putted her hand over Clint's shoulder. 

"Because I blamed myself for all this bullshit, okay? You remember that Loki thing. I killed many men and women, most of them my friends or co-workers. For gods' sake, I almost killed Nat! So I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I was at the twenty one pill when JARVIS notified me that if I won't stop, he'll have to tell you that I'm trying to kill myself. I didn't really care, but Nat, well, she found the letter that I left for her, that I love her, and care about her, and all of this shit. So she came, and stopped me, and kissed me, and both of us were in hospital for a few days, but that's not the point."

Tony stared the floor, shocked. Clint was- suicidal? The jerkass, happy, sarcastic, cool, hot Clint, was suicidal? So that means...

Natasha suddenly jumped from her sit and pulled Tony for a hug. "You moron." She mumbled into his neck, and he could feel a few tears falling from her eyes, wetting his shirt.

"...What am I missing?" Asked Clint when suddenly Bucky froze for a second. "Idiot." He spat at Tony. "It's not the solution!" 

Steve looked at them, confused. "I think maybe you should explain to Clint and me what are you talking about." 

Natasha looked up, at Tony. Her eyes were glassy, and for the first time, he recognised there caring.

Maybe there still was a human being behind the Widow.

"You- you can say." he whispered at her, not trusting his voice not to break in higher tons.

"Well..." she turned her face to them. "If JARVIS has a warning for someone that takes a lot of pills, and he knows that it means that this man is trying to kill himself-"

"Tony Edward Stark," said Steve- no, that was Captain America. "Did you try to kill yourself?"

"Yes." he admitted, quietly.

"And how long ago?" 

"After the end of the war with Ultron."

Steve banged his head against Bucky's- no, James' shoulder. "Goddamit, Tony!" He shouted, angry, and Tony flintched. "Why can't you understand that your life have a value? Why can't you understand that none of us stay around for the money? Why can't you understand that we don't hate you? Why don't you understand that we  **need** you, Tony?"

James stared at Steve, like pretty much everyone on the room. "Yes, Bucky?" Steve asked, and Bucky just continued staring. "You know what I want." Steve blushed. "No." "Yes. Right now. You tell him or I'll tell."

"Tell me what?" asked Tony, with his emotional range of a teaspoon.

"That I love you, idiot." Steve spat, and the red of his face could've replace the red circle on Japan's flag without nobody noticing. Natasha and Bucky dragged Clint out of the room quietly, and Tony understand that it was embarassing, because, Steve is lying just to make him feel better, but that's okay, it won't last for long.

"-umm, thanks, I guess? I mean, you don't have to do this, I was suicidal then, but now I'm-"

"Romanticlly." he added.

 "Oh." Tony said. " _Oh."_ he added. **"Oh."**

"Yes." Steve answered, and stared into the floor. "Then why didn't you... you know... said something?" Tony finally said.

"Because I thought you was angry at me! You spent all your time at the lab, and you were scared from me- you had nightmares about me, I know. FRIDAY refused to let me access your lab because of that. Anything that includes you, in fact. And you're flintching at my touch, Tony, for a reason. I almost killed you!" Steve said, and Tony wanted to laugh, and cry, and  _ugh, saying '???' will be so useful,_ because his words couldn't work right.

"Mad at you?" he finally said. "I thought you were mad at me. I mean, I almost killed you and Bucky, and I was ready to do it, just to win this  _stupid war_ , and I adore you, you stupid moron. I won't say that I don't think that you're a lier because it will be a lie, but, well, I can see what you feared for."

Tony suddenly understand that all of his nightmares, since Siberia, started inclouding Steve. And he saw what Steve feard- Tony  _was_ afraid of him. And that wasn't right. He shouldn't. The blond man in front of him isn't Captain America, the bossy grandpa, and isn't Steve, the lier.

It's the small, skinny boy from Brooklyn, like Aunt Peggy showed him.

"I, just, ugh-" He pushed his hand into his greasy, messy hair. "I love you." A sudden touch of both of the men's lips stopped Tony's brain from thinking. For a few seconds, maybe the first time this month- no, the first time since he broke up with Pepper- Tony wasn't thinking. He wasn't Anthony Edward Stark, the legacy, the brilliant scientist, the ex-former CEO of SI. He wasn't Iron Man, the hero, the Avenger. He wasn't Stark, the genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist.

He was just Tony Stark.

And _he loved it._


End file.
